


It worked!

by StydiaFate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hooking up, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Romance, Stydia, i wrote this when i was bored, kinda smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Allison try to make Stiles and Lydia confess their love for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It worked!

It was Saturday night and the entire pack was invited to Danny’s. It had been two weeks since the benefactor. Malia and Stiles had decided that it was better to stop what they were doing (whatever it was) and to focus on other people for a while. Malia had been searching for her mother and Derek and Braeden went with her. Stiles went to pick up Lydia and they drove to Danny’s. They had been getting really close since Malia left and their relationship had evolved to the stage where they were really (really) comfortable with each other.

What they didn’t really seem to know is that from someone else’s point of view their relationship was far from platonic. Like how they held hands every time they walked together or the way Stiles would look at Lydia when she wasn’t looking and the way Lydia looked at Stiles when he wasn’t looking. The way they were always at each other’s houses. Lydia had stayed over a lot. Or way they finished each other’s sentences and how Lydia smiled and giggled so brightly at Stiles’ stupid jokes.

These little things made it seem like they were more than just friends. When they arrived at the party the booze where on the table and they music was loud. Stiles held Lydia’s hand and led her to the dance floor. “Stiles what are you doing?” she giggled. Stiles walked towards the DJ Danny had hired and gave him a song request and 5 bucks. Probably so he would change the song immediately. He walked back over to Lydia when another song starts playing. Thinking out Loud by Ed Sheeran. “Really?” She asked teasingly. “What it’s a good song?!” he said trying to act hurt. “Can I have this dance, Ariel? “He asked. “Yes you can.” She giggled while answering him.

He put his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him gently. He arms around his neck and they swayed on the sound of the music. Scott and Allison were looking from a few feet away. “They are so in love and they don’t even know. Okay maybe Stiles knows but about Lydia? I’m not so sure.” Allison told Scott. “We should set them up” Scott said. “Should we do truth or dare?” Scot suggested. “Yes!” Allison said excited we should.

The song ended and Lydia raised her head which was resting on Stiles’ shoulder. They looked at each other with the look they’ve been giving each other for weeks now when Scott ticked on Stiles’ shoulder. “You guys in for truth or dare?” he asked. They nodded and followed him. They sat down on the living room couch. Allison, Scott, Danny, Kira and Isaac were already sitting at the table when Stiles and Lydia arrived. They had stopped to grab to bottles of whiskey and a few plastic shot glasses.

“Who’s going to start?” Scott asked. “Me!” Allison said. “Okay so if you don’t want to answer you take a shot?” The group nodded and Allison looked around picking a target. “This is a question for two people.” She looked at Stiles and Lydia. “Are you guys in love with each other?” Allison asked bluntly. Stiles who was taking a sip of his beer was now chocking. His face turned red and so was Lydia’s. When Stiles was able to breathe again he looked at Lydia and she looked at him. They grabbed a shot at the same time and drank.  The group started laughing hysterically that was all the conformation they needed.

A few shots later everyone was done playing truth or dare. At this point both Isaac and Scott where no longer wearing a shirt and Kira had gotten an entire bowl of water dumped on her head. So they went on to the second game. 7 minutes in heaven. It had been a while since the last time Stiles and Lydia had played this game.  They spinned the bottle and it ended on Lydia. She stood up waiting for the person she had to go into the closet with. Conveniently it ended on Stiles. They were sure they had sabotaged the bottle in some way but who cares. They stood up and walked into the closet.

They stood there for a minute without saying anything. It was a pretty big closet so had enough space. “We don’t have to do anything.” Stiles broke the silence.  “Do you still love me?” she asked. She sounded so fragile almost if like she was scared that he would reject her. “Lydia I never stopped.” He said confidently.

She stepped forward grabbed his face and just before crashing her lips to his she whispered “good”. He kissed her back with all passion and the love he had felt for her these past eight years.  They poured all their love for each other in that kiss. The extra table for the party that wasn’t brought out of the closet was behind Lydia. He lifted her onto the table and kissed her jawline. He went further down to her neck and Lydia was panting like crazy. What did his boy do to her! He went back up kissing her full cherry lips again. They heard a knock on the door and Scott screaming that they had to get out. Stiles pulled away from Lydia’s neck grinning. “Want to get out of here and go to my house mom’s not home.” She said. “Sure but first I got to ask. Will you be my girlfriend?  Because I love you to death and I am not the one night stand kind of guy.” He whispered before pulling her closer for another sweet kiss. “Of course” she said. He stepped away from the table and she jumped of it grabbing his hand and leading him to the door.

“So?” Allison said. “Were leaving Stiles and I have another party to attend to. Right Stiles?” Lydia said teasingly. “Yep we do” Stiles said almost running out of the doorway. “They’re totally hooking up.” Scott said before returning to the game.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. It would mean a lot to me if you leave kudos <3  
> Sorry for any spelling errors


End file.
